


Na wojnie i w miłości wszystko jest dozwolone

by Cirilla9



Category: BrzydUla
Genre: Crack, Dom/sub Undertones, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Infidelity, Intrigue, Lots of Sex, M/M, Making Out, Office Romance, Rape/Non-con Elements, though not explicit
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9
Summary: Aleks knuje, Marek zdradza... w sumie canon, tylko bardziej homogeniczny.





	Na wojnie i w miłości wszystko jest dozwolone

**Author's Note:**

> To miało być ukaranie Marka za liczne zdrady, danie mu tego, na co zasłużył… ale chłopcy nie posłuchali i zamiast hate seksu/gwałtu wyszła beznadziejnie słodka historia miłosna.  
> Przepraszam, fikcyjna Paulinko Febo.
> 
> A co się tyczy napomknień o gwałcie w tagach, to to jest jak w tym sucharze:  
> "-Jak się nazywa gwałt na facecie?  
> \- Seks niespodzianka. No chyba że jesteś w więzieniu."  
> Nikogo do więzienia nie wsadziłam i wszyscy są generalnie zadowoleni, przynajmniej ze stosunków intymnych, jeśli nie ze związków emocjonalnych swoich. To tak w ramach uspokojenia dla wszelkich normalnych ludzi, a ostrzeżenia dla wszystkich podobnych do mnie czytelników, żeby nie robili sobie zbytnich nadziei na ostrzejszą akcję między chłopcami.

\- Aleks coś knuje.

\- Wielkie mi rzeczy, Aleks zawsze coś knuje. Idziesz na tego squasha czy mam sam sobie do ścianki poodbijać?

Marek wahał się niezdecydowany, wyczuwając, że jego wróg numer jeden na pewno coś na niego szykuje, choć nie wiedział, co mogłoby to być. Nie spotkał się już od ponad tygodnia z żadną modelką, a gdyby Aleks wiedział o jakiejś wcześniejszej przygodzie, nie czekałby tak długo, żeby podzielić się tą informacją z Pauliną, a najlepiej także rodzicami Marka, udając oczywiście wielki smutek i rozczarowanie, a w duchu tryumfując, że znów udało mu się dokuczyć… Ale w tym momencie otworzyły się drzwi windy i pojawiła się w nich Paula, wyglądając raczej jak bogini zemsty niż ogniska domowego, więc Marek wybrał jedyną rozsądną opcję zejścia jej z oczu, nie próbując nawet zastanawiać się, co tym razem ją rozwścieczyło.

\- Tak, jasne, idę. Wezmę tylko torbę z ubraniem sportowym.

W drzwiach windy przecisnęła się obok nich szczupła blondynka, mrugając do Marka zalotnie. Odpowiedział jej uśmiechem.

 

* * *

 

 

\- Świetnie, - Aleks zmusił się do imitacji uśmiechu, - dzisiaj o dwunastej. Pasuje mi, jasne.

W tym momencie drzwi otworzyły się z impetem i do gabinetu weszła Paulina, zatrzymując się w pół kroku, gdy zobaczyła, że Aleks nie jest sam. Szczęśliwie jej obecność okazała się wystarczająca, żeby wypłoszyć Mirabellę. Dziewczyna poklepała jeszcze Aleksa kokieteryjnie po ramieniu, a on zniósł pieszczotę z profesjonalną cierpliwością, ani na moment nie tracąc sztucznego uśmiechu. W końcu modelka wyszła, zostawiając go sam na sam z Pauliną.

Jego siostra patrzyła na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami i zapewne miałaby też usta rozchylone w zdziwieniu, ale nad takimi przejawami emocji dawno nauczyła się panować.

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć, co ty robisz? – powiedziała takim tonem, jakby jedzenie zamówione w restauracji okazało się nieświeże.

\- Umawiam się z Mirabellą.

\- No to akurat widzę, ale po co?

\- Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi. Mirabella jest piękną kobietą, zdecydowaną, słodką jak… cóż, jak mirabela.

\- Ta, - prychnęła Paula, - i o takim samym poziomie inteligencji.

Aleks odwrócił się plecami do swojej siostry, żeby nie zobaczyła wyrazu szczerego rozbawienia, jaki przemknął po jego twarzy. Zadziwiające, jak sorella potrafiła czasem idealnie ująć w słowa jego własne myśli.

\- Co cię do mnie sprowadza? – zapytał, żeby zmienić temat rozmowy. – Wydawałaś się mieć jakąś sprawę.

\- Marek, - westchnęła Paulina, opadając na skórzaną sofę.

W jednej chwili zniknął cały dobry humor Aleksa.

\- Co znowu zrobił?

Podszedł do niej, siadając naprzeciwko, gotowy wysłuchać kolejnej historii o zdradzie, bo na razie tylko tyle mógł dla niej zrobić. Przynajmniej do czasu, aż zacznie wprowadzać w życie swój nowy plan…

\- Chodzi o to, czego nie zrobił. Dzisiaj przypada rocznica naszej pierwszej randki. Myślałam, że weźmie mnie chociaż na kawę, ale on ma tyle pracy, że zupełnie o tym zapomniał.

Aha, pracy, jasne. Na siłowni razem z tym swoim pomagierem. I może kilkoma modelkami. Ale zamiast obnażenia przed Paulą kolejnych wad jej wybranka, Aleks powiedział tylko:

\- Ja cię zabiorę na kawę.

Na razie niech Paula zachowa swoje iluzje. Aleks już pracował nad trwałym rozwiązaniem problemu, nie potrzebował półśrodków obciążenia go winą, jakich Marek dostarczał mu na każdym kroku swoim lekkomyślnym stylem życia.

\- Ale, Aleks, przecież na pewno ty też masz dużo pracy, - zaprotestowała Paulina, zachowując wszelkie konwenanse uprzejmości.

\- Wszystko inne może poczekać, ty jesteś dla mnie najważniejsza. To co, idziemy? – wstał, podając jej ramię, - na prawdziwe włoskie espresso.

\- Jesteś kochany, - uśmiechnęła się do niego, akceptując jego propozycję.

Nie kłamał, była najważniejsza. I zasługiwała na kogoś lepszego niż jej obecny narzeczony. A Aleks już zadba o to, żeby w końcu przejrzała na oczy.

 

* * *

 

 

To był męczący dzień, Seba go ograł 3:2, Marek marzył już tylko o tym, żeby wrócić do domu, wziąć kolejny prysznic - tym razem gorący i długi, zamiast szybkiego opłukania się zimną wodą po treningu – i położyć się spać.

Nie przeczuwał, że jego plany, a także całe jego życie, już za chwilę miały się diametralnie zmienić.

Najpierw weszła Domi. Z koleżanką, której imienia Marek nie znał. Już miał im odmówić, ale potem przypomniał sobie widok wzburzonej Pauli… Wyglądało na to, że z seksu w domu i tak nici, więc w sumie czemu by nie skorzystać z okazji?

Na początku było bardzo przyjemnie, był, dosłownie, w profesjonalnych rękach. Wejście Mirabelli trochę go zaskoczyło, ale pozostałe dziewczyny nie wydawały się tym zdziwione, a Marek po chwili musiał im przyznać, że tak było nawet lepiej. Im więcej osób, tym weselej. Ta zasada działała większość wieczoru, kiedy kolejne modelki zjawiały się nie wiedzieć skąd o tej samej porze, jakby umówione, a każda ściągała z prezesa kolejny element garnituru, aż został zupełnie nagi.

W pewnym momencie zwinne, drobne rączki przykuły mu nadgarstki do poręczy krzesła. Już miał zaprotestować, ale przecież nie mógł się ot tak wycofać z seksu, męska duma mu na to nie pozwalała.

I wtedy drzwi do gabinetu otwarły się ponownie, a do środka weszła Klaudia. Ze zniewalającym uśmiechem na twarzy i z kamerą w ręku.

\- Zaraz, zaraz, co ty robisz? Mogłabyś to odłożyć? – Marek zaczynał już lekko panikować. – Ja sobie nie życzę… umm, - reszta słów utonęła w nieartykułowanych jękach, kiedy jedna z dziewczyn, chyba Pati, zaczęła robić mu loda.

 

* * *

 

Następnego ranka Markiem miotały sprzeczne uczucia. Właściwie wczorajsza noc była jednym z najprzyjemniejszych erotycznych doświadczeń, jakich zaznał, ale rozkoszowanie się wspomnieniami mącił niepokój. Po co Klaudia to nakręciła? Była dość dziwna, ale czy chciała mieć jedynie pamiątkę dla siebie? Czy, a jeśli tak, to komu, pokazała nagranie?

Niepokój przerodził się w szczerą zgrozę, kiedy Marek zobaczył Klaudię z Aleksem. Ona, uwieszona na jego ramieniu, szeptała mu coś do ucha, a on _chichotał._ No naprawdę, ten facet potrafił sprawić, że nawet chichot brzmiał złowrogo.

Marek wolał nawet nie myśleć, co Klaudia mu właśnie opowiadała. A i tak to wszystko zbladło, kiedy zobaczył, jak Klaudia wsuwa płytę do teczki Aleksa.

 

* * *

 

Aleks kończył właśnie oglądanie skandalicznego nagrania, które tak go wciągnęło, że już miał puścić filmik drugi raz, kiedy Marek wpadł do jego gabinetu.

\- Zapukać to już nie łaska? – skomentował Aleks zimno, starając się nie myśleć, jak podobny obraz przedstawiał Marek zadyszany po biegu do jego odpowiednika na nagraniu, zadyszanego z zupełnie innych powodów. Nawet policzki były tak samo zaczerwienione.

\- Co ty oglądasz?

\- A jak myślisz? Przyjemny miałeś wieczór, hmm? Klaudia dostarczyła mi płytę dzisiaj rano. Przejrzałem pobieżnie, a właśnie miałem odtworzyć sobie ponownie, bo być może umknął mi jakiś szczegół. No, muszę przyznać, że nie znalem cię od tej strony. Wygląda na to, że lubisz być na dole, co? Te kajdanki, zabawa w bycie uległym…

\- Daruj sobie, wiesz.

\- Nie, nie sądzę. Myślę, że są osoby, które też chciałyby to zobaczyć.

\- Zamierzasz pokazać to Paulinie?

\- O to się martwisz? Widzisz, to jest twój problem. Nie obawiasz się postąpić źle, tylko tego, że ktoś może cię przyłapać, że to mogłoby się wydać.

\- Oddaj mi to.

Marek był coraz bardziej zdenerwowany, a jego słowa stawały się krótsze i przybierały ton rozkazu. Aleks świetnie się bawił.

\- Nie. Nawet jak ładnie poprosisz.

\- A jak bardzo ładnie poproszę?

Marek nachylił się nad nim, zbliżył jeszcze bardziej niż dotychczas. Aleks, siedząc odchylony na krześle, czekał w napięciu na to, co Marek wymyślił. Spodziewał się gróźb, przemocy fizycznej, próby wydobycia płyty podstępem.

Tymczasem Marek zamknął zupełnie dystans między nimi i jego usta dotknęły ust Aleksa, poruszając się w pocałunku.

Aleks odepchnął go, zrywając się z fotela.

\- Na głowę upadłeś?! – Aleks przesunął się, stając strategicznie za krzesłem, żeby Marek nie zauważył połączonych efektów filmiku porno z nim w roli głównej i swojego obecnego zachowania. – Nie pomniejszaj jeszcze bardziej opinii, jaką mam o tobie. Myślałem, że własnym ciałem przekupujesz tylko tych, którzy ci się podobają.

Ale teraz najwyraźniej Markowi włączył się instynkt macho albo może był naprawdę mocno zdesperowany.

\- A skąd pomysł, że mi się nie podobasz? – wymruczał zachęcająco.

\- Wyjdź stąd.

\- Ale-

\- Wyjdź stąd!

Marek spełnił niechętnie jego polecenie, oglądając się jeszcze przez ramię, zanim wyszedł.

Aleks opadł na krzesło i zamknął laptopa z o wiele większą siłą, niż to było konieczne.

Cazzo. Nie do końca rozegrało się tak, jak miało. Ogólnie niby zgodnie z planem, ale zwrot akcji był dość nieoczekiwany.

 

* * *

 

 

\- Chciałeś mnie widzieć, słucham. – Aleks stał oparty nonszalancko o biurko Marka, opanowany, zadowolony z siebie, z miną, jakby wiecznie coś knuł, z uśmieszkiem, jakby wiedział więcej od zainteresowanego i wszyscy wokół wypełniali jego niecne plany, byli zmanipulowani i zachowywali się dokładnie tak, jak on tego chce.

Marek sprawdził najpierw, czy nikogo nie ma za drzwiami, żadnej z jego sekretarek czy asystentek, po czym odwrócił się do swojego przeciwnika, szykując się do konfrontacji.

Aleks przyglądał się, jak Marek chodzi niespokojnie przed nim od jednej ściany gabinetu do drugiej, niczym tygrys zamknięty w klatce. Choć przypominał bardziej kotka z tymi celowo rozczochranymi włoskami i nażelowanymi, żeby czasem nie opadły i nie wydawały się uczesane w ciągu dnia; fryzura na niegrzecznego chłopca, tak samo denerwująca i pociągająca, jak cała reszta jego niedoszłego szwagra.

\- Oddaj mi filmik.

\- Oddam ci go.

Marek się zatrzymał.

\- Co? Tak po prostu?

\- Mam jeden warunek. Zerwij z moja siostrą.

\- Ty tak naprawdę? Wiedziałem, że jesteś zimnym draniem, ale żeby do tego stopnia, żeby chcieć niszczyć szczęście własnej siostry-

\- Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Szczęście? Jej szczęście z tobą? Przecież ty tylko nieustannie ją ranisz. Ile razy przez ciebie płakała?

\- …zmienię się.

\- Kiedy? Po ślubie? Musiałaby ci założyć pas cnoty, a nie obrączkę. Ale tu nawet nie chodzi o zdrady, przynajmniej nie o same zdrady. Nie w tym rzecz, żeby nie zdradzać, Marco. Każdy Włoch ma kochankę. Chodzi o to, by szanować tą jedyną. A ty jej nie szanujesz. I dlatego na nią nie zasługujesz.

\- Paula wie, jaki jestem i chce tego ślubu.

\- Chce połączyć nasze rodziny dla dobra firmy. Może mi nie wierzysz, ale dla mnie ta firma też jest ważna. Mimo to nie pozwolę, by Paulina poświęciła dla niej swoje osobiste szczęście. Może oszukiwać ciebie i samą siebie, że to jest to, czego chce, że to jest spełnienie jej marzeń, ale ja znam ją od dziecka.

\- Wiesz, zadziwiająca troska o siostrę.

\- Coś sugerujesz?

\- A może ty po prostu jesteś zazdrosny? Kochasz swoją siostrę, co? Bardzo… może nawet za bardzo.

\- Bo dla ciebie jest niepojęte, że mężczyzna może kochać kobietę, nie pragnąc jej seksualnie. Nie myślisz na tylu poziomach, to dla ciebie zbyt skomplikowane. Miłość równa się seks, seks równa się miłość. A tymczasem to dwie różne rzeczy, i wcale nie muszą iść w parze. Udowodnić ci?

Aleks znalazł się przy nim w kilku szybkich krokach i, zanim Marek zdążył się zorientować, co zamierza, w następnej chwili go całował. Agresywnie. No proszę, kto by pomyślał, że tyle pasji w tym zimnym łotrze, przemknęło tylko przez myśl Markowi. Był zbyt zaskoczony, żeby jakoś zareagować i nawet nie wiedział, czy bardziej chciał go odepchnąć czy przyciągnąć jeszcze bliżej i odpowiedzieć na pocałunek- kiedy Aleks sam odsunął się od niego.

\- Żałosne. Nawet się nie bronisz. Nawet do samego siebie nie masz szacunku.

 

* * *

 

 

Inni zaczęli coś zauważać. Marek do tej pory sądził, że wszystko dzieje się za zamkniętymi drzwiami i nikt nie podejrzewa, że ich zwykła wroga relacja zyskała nowy aspekt. Komentarz Seby uświadomił mu, że jest inaczej.

To stało się, kiedy idąc firmowym korytarzem, wpadli na Aleksa. Właściwie nawet nie wpadli, tylko zobaczyli go z daleka. Nie padły żadne słowa. Aleks tylko popatrzył mu prosto w oczy, a Marek wytrzymał jego ciemne spojrzenie, aż tamten zniknął za rogiem.

\- Stary, co to było? – głos Seby wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

\- Co co było? – zapytał Marek, lekko zmieszany.

\- Nie udawaj głupiego. Przecież tu przed chwilą napięcie seksualne można było nożem kroić.

\- Weź, Seba, chyba za dużo przebywasz z Violettą. Miałem cię za rozsądniejszego.

Jednak na wszelki wypadek Marek zmył się z towarzystwa swojego kolegi w zacisze gabinetu, próbując wymyślić, co ma zrobić z tą całą sytuacją.

 

* * *

 

 

Marek wszedł do gabinetu Aleksa, jak zwykle ostatnio, bez pukania. Aleks podniósł na niego wzrok znad papierów. Miał czelność wyglądać na zdziwionego nagłym wtargnięciem Marka, jakby nie dał mu aż za wielu powodów do takich akcji.

\- Ty masz pojęcie, co ty mi zrobiłeś? – Marek zaatakował go niemal od progu. – Za każdym razem, jak patrzę na modelki mijane na korytarzach, jak widzę twarz nowej kolekcji i ona okazuje się być kolejną z tych, które namówiłeś do odwiedzenia mnie wtedy, za każdym jednym razem myślę o tobie. O nas.

Aleks prychnął, brzmiąc niepokojąco podobnie do Pauli, kiedy powiedział:

\- Nas? Chyba coś ci się pomyliło. Nie ma żadnych nas. I nigdy nie było.

Aleks wstał, żeby Marek nie miał przewagi wzrostu i teraz byli niemal na tej samej wysokości, żaden nie musiał podnosić głowy, by spojrzeć w oczy drugiemu.

Dla Marka słowa nigdy nie działały najlepiej na kłótnie z kochankami. Zawsze był lepszy w gestach, łagodzeniu tego bez słów. Więc i teraz zamiast mówić, zaczął działać. Zrobił ostatni krok dzielący go od Aleksa i przylgnął wargami do jego ust.

Aleks momentalnie go odepchnął.

\- Co ty robisz? Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?

Aleks postąpił ku niemu, a Marek mimowolnie się cofnął przed ilością niechęci, jaka emanowała od drugiego mężczyzny. Przeszli tak kilka kroków, jak dwa samce mierzące się wzrokiem przed walką, aż Marek poczuł ścianę za plecami. Twarz Aleksa znalazła się niebezpiecznie blisko jego własnej.

\- Ty chyba nie myślisz, że jesteś tu jakkolwiek w kontroli sytuacji? Ty tu nie masz żadnej władzy, żadnego wpływu na wydarzenia. Dotarło, czy ci to pokazać?

Sam go pocałował, krótko i mocno, nie dając mu szans na zareagowanie, po czym niespodziewanie odwrócił i popchnął przodem na ścianę, przyciskając od tyłu.

Marek poczuł wyraźnie, z mieszaniną satysfakcji i lekkiego przestrachu, że pomimo słów Aleksa miał na niego całkiem znaczący wpływ.

\- Boisz się tego? – syknął mu Aleks do ucha. – Czy tego chcesz? Jak daleko posunąłeś się w zdradzaniu Pauliny? To były tylko kolejne dziewczynki? Zawsze byliście zadziwiająco blisko z tym twoim _Sebą_. To niespotykane mieć tak… intymne kontakty ze swoim podwładnym.

Marek przysiągłby, że usłyszał w głosie Aleksa nutkę zazdrości. Miał ochotę roześmiać się histerycznie.

\- Co, zaraz, chwileczkę, ty myślisz, że ja i Seba, niee. On jest-

\- Za bardzo hetero?

Marek nie zdołał odpowiedzieć, bo w tym momencie drzwi otwarły się i na raz wydarzyło się kilka rzeczy. Aleks odskoczył od niego jak oparzony, a do gabinetu zajrzała asystentka dyrektora finansowego. Dziewczyna z pustego biurka przeniosła wzrok na nich, jej twarz przybrała dziwny wyraz i już otwierała usta, żeby powiedzieć, z czym przyszła, ale Aleks wpadł jej w słowo, rycząc:

\- Czy już nikt w tej firmie nie puka?! Ja sobie nie życzę, żeby mi przerywano bez zapowiedzi, żeby mi w ogóle przerywano! Ma cię tu nie być, o ile sam cię nie wezwę! Rozumiesz, czy mam ci pojechać po pensji, żeby dotarło?!

Dorota natychmiast spuściła z tonu, cała jej figura wydawała się zmaleć, przez chwilę Marek myślał, że się rozpłacze, ale ona tylko spuściła wzrok, wymruczała ledwo zrozumiałe przeprosiny i uciekła z powrotem za drzwi.

\- Wow, to się nazywa ręka do pracowników. Nic dziwnego, że tak cię kochają.

Aleks nie zareagował na jego komentarz, przygładzając sobie garnitur i włosy, które po niedawnych zajściach były w nieładzie. Marek zauważył, że są dłuższe niż się wydają na co dzień, grzecznie zaczesane.

\- Zbyt ulizaną fryzurę sobie robisz, nie pasuje ci do charakteru.

Aleks wykrzywił usta w czymś, co mogło być uśmiechem.

\- A co? Uważasz, że lepszy byłby styl „bad boya”? Powinienem żelować je sobie na „naturalnie” rozczochranie, jak co poniektórzy? Ile godzin dziennie to układasz?

 

* * *

 

 

Do następnej konfrontacji doszło w gabinecie Marka.

\- Ula, dopilnuj, żeby nam nie przeszkadzano, dobrze? – Marek wychylił się z gabinetu, po czym starannie zamknął drzwi za sobą i Aleksem.

\- Wciąż nie pokazałeś filmiku, –  zaczął Marek.

\- Wciąż nie zerwałeś, –  odparował Aleks.

\- Gdybyś pokazał, ona by zerwała. Zaczynam myśleć, że przekonujesz się do mnie w roli szwagra.

\- Nie pochlebiaj sobie, co miałoby mnie przekonać?

\- A choćby to, –  Marek położył rękę na piersi Aleksa, zadowolony, kiedy ten nie strzepnął jej od razu. –  Odnoszę wrażenie, że lepiej się ostatnio dogadujemy.

Aleks złapał go w pasie i obrócił ich obu, pchając Marka na biurko. Marek chętnie wskoczył na drewnianą powierzchnię, rozsuwając nogi, by zrobić miejsce dla Aleksa i przyciągając go bliżej siebie, rękami zarzuconymi na jego ramiona.

Prawie zamruczał, kiedy dłonie Aleksa wsunęły się pod jego marynarkę, przesuwając się po samej koszuli. Warstwa najlepszego materiału prosto od Pshemko była tak cienka, że prawie nie stanowiła bariery między rękoma Aleksa a rozgrzaną skórą Marka.

I wtedy tą idyllę przerwało uczucie, że coś się spod niego wysuwa, a w następnej chwili jego cadillac spadł na podłogę. Marek zamarł.

Aleks popatrzył na samochodzik, uniósł brew, schylił się po zabawkowy model. Marek wstrzymał oddech, kiedy jego cenny rekwizyt znalazł się w ręku jego… sam już nie wiedział, kim Aleks dla niego był, ale odetchnąłby z ulgą, gdyby jego samochodzik znalazł się poza strefą zagrożenia, w jakiej niewątpliwie się znalazł. Wystarczył jeden celowo nieostrożny ruch, żeby upuścić nie tak przecież niezniszczalną konstrukcję na podłogę.

Napięcie sięgnęło zenitu, gdy Aleks się uśmiechnął.

\- Wciąż zachowujesz się jakbyś miał pięć lat, – powiedział Aleks. – Nigdy nie wyrosłeś do końca z zabawy samochodzikami, co?

Marek zaśmiał się nerwowo, usiłując ukryć stopień przerażenia.

\- No co ty, to tylko zabawka. Trzymam jako… ozdobę biurka.

\- Naprawdę? – Aleks udał szczere zdumienie. – Więc nie obejdzie cię, co się z nią stanie?

A potem upuścił zabawkę.

\- Nie! – Marek rzucił się naprzód, ale Aleks trzymał samochodzik bezpiecznie złapany w drugą rękę, teraz już szczerze ubawiony.

\- To nie jest śmieszne, –  mruknął Marek.

\- Ależ jest. Żebyś widział swoją minę. No już, masz, tylko mi się tu nie rozpłacz.

Aleks oddał mu zabawkę, a Marek poszedł odłożyć ją na półkę na ścianie, bezpiecznie poza zasięg przypadkowego strącenia na podłogę. Potem odwrócił się, starając się zachować resztki twarzy i jakoś przywrócić poprzednią atmosferę.

\- To na czym skończyliśmy? – zapytał, wsuwając się między Aleksa i biurko, specjalnie ocierając się o niego bardziej niż to było konieczne.

Aleks ze swej strony nie tylko się nie odsunął, ale pchnął Marka na biurko, tym razem zmuszając go do częściowego położenia się. Pochylił się nad nim, równocześnie napierając na niego biodrami.

\- Chcesz tego?

\- Chcę.

\- Chcesz? – powtórzył Aleks, dla emfazy ocierając się sugestywnie o krocze Marka.

\- Tak!

\- To zerwij z moją siostrą. Nie będę kolejną osobą, z którą ją zdradzasz.

Ton był chłodny i rzeczowy, jak zimny prysznic na pragnienia Marka. Jeszcze mniej przyjemne było, że Aleks puścił go i wyprostował się, zostawiając go samego na biurku. Marek podniósł się na łokciach.

\- A jaką mam pewność, że wtedy- –  zaczął, ale nie dane mu było dokończyć.

Aleks rzucił się na niego i tym razem nie z ustami, a z pięścią. Marek nie zdążył się zasłonić i uderzenie rozcięło mu wargę.

\- Nie waż się mówić o niej w ten sposób. Nie waż się myśleć o niej w ten sposób. Masz szczęście, że na ciebie spojrzała. Nie pozwolę jej traktować jak deski ratunku, rozumiesz?

\- Uhu, – wybełkotał potakująco Marek przez krew zalewającą mu usta.

Tym razem Aleks wypadł z jego gabinetu w takim pośpiechu, że nawet nie poświęcił czasu na doprowadzenie ubrania do ładu, a nienaganny zwykle garnitur był cokolwiek zmięty na ramionach tam, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą trzymał go Marek.

Chwilę po tym do środka ostrożnie zaglądnęła Ula, a kiedy zobaczyła, w jakim stanie jest Marek, podbiegła do niego spanikowana.

\- O rany, co się stało? Biliście się? O co poszło? – zasypywała go pytaniami, jednocześnie usiłując wytrzeć mu krew chusteczką.

\- O Paulinę…

 

* * *

 

 

\- Paula, muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

\- Tak? – spytała Paula przymilnie, potem mina nieco jej zrzedła, gdy zobaczyła twarz narzeczonego.

\- Jest ktoś, kogo kocham.

Paulina uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie i Markowi po raz pierwszy przyszło na myśl, że jest coś podobnego w ich uśmiechach, może nawet nie w samej mimice, ale w okolicznościach, które ten uśmiech wywoływały. Emanowało z tego poczucie wyższości.

\- Ja też cię…

\- Jest ktoś inny niż ty. I… ja… jednak kocham tamtego kogoś.

Paulina zupełnie spoważniała, odwróciła się lekko od niego. Nie całkiem plecami, widział jej profil, ale nie mógł spojrzeć w oczy. Jej głos zupełnie się zmienił, zamiast czarującego, jak wcześniej, zrobił się zdystansowany i rzeczowy.

\- Przynajmniej mówisz. Jest jakiś postęp. Zerwij z nią, zwolnij ją. A wtedy zastanowię się, czy ci wybaczyć.

\- Nie, Paula, tym razem to co innego. To nie zwykły romans, nie zabawa. To jest miłość. Przepraszam cię, nie chciałem, żeby tak wyszło.

\- Znam ją?

\- To nie jest ona…

 

* * *

 

 

W firmie Febo&Dobrzański długo jeszcze będą pamiętać ten skandal, gdy narzeczona prezesa przyszła zrobić awanturę z zazdrości – co samo w sobie nie było niczym nowym – ale tym razem nie jemu, a osobie, z którą ją zdradzał. A osobą tą okazał się nie kto inny, jak jej rodzony brat, dyrektor finansowy Aleksander Febo.

Podniesione głosy były słyszalne na korytarzu i zebrał się niemały tłumek słuchaczów, mimo powszechnej grozy, jaką budził dyrektor Febo. Ciekawość okazała się silniejsza niż strach.

\- Byłeś ostatnią osobą, po której bym się tego spodziewała. Aleks, jak mogłeś? Tylko tobie ufałam.

\- Będziesz bez niego szczęśliwsza, sorella.

Paulina zesztywniała.

\- Nie mów tak do mnie, – jej słowa były tylko cichym sykiem, a mimo to zawierały w sobie więcej jadu niż niejeden wrzask. – To po to były te wszystkie twoje intrygi, to knucie, żeby zniszczyć nasz związek? Chciałeś go mieć dla siebie.

\- Nie-

\- Nie kłam, – głos zaczął się jej łamać. – Przynajmniej miej odwagę powiedzieć teraz prawdę.

Aleks zamknął oczy, nie mogąc znieść widoku siostry na granicy łez i doprowadzonej do takiego stanu przez niego. Wypuścił powoli oddech.

\- Tego ostatniego nie planowałem. Chciałem tylko, żebyście zerwali.

Paula spoliczkowała go. Potem wybiegła z biura bez słowa, ze łzami w oczach, żeby nie rozpłakać się przed nim. Aleks został sam w gabinecie, dręczony poczuciem winy.

 

* * *

 

\- Słuchaj, widziałem Paulę, – zaczął Marek, wsuwając się do gabinetu Aleksa, – głupio wyszło…

Aleks uciszył go uniesionym palcem, drugą ręką trzymając telefon przy uchu, czekając na połączenie.

\- Halo? Lew? Mógłbyś wpaść… Tak, to dość ważne. W sumie drobnostka, brakuje twojego podpisu na jednej stronie umowy. No ale bez tego nie możemy ruszyć dalej. Wolałbym osobiście, – w głosie Aleksa zadźwięczała nuta stali, – elektronicznie odpada. Tak? No to świetnie, – Aleks znów uśmiechał się do telefonu, choć rozmówca nie mógł go zobaczyć. – A, tak przy okazji. Mam bilety na pewien koncert. Paula wspominała, że chciałaby pójść, niestety mi coś wypadło i wtedy nie dam rady…

Marek oglądał to przedstawienie w niemym zachwycie, zastanawiając się, czemu przez tyle lat walczyli, zamiast współpracować. Z umiejętnościami manipulatorskimi Aleksa i jego własnym urokiem osobistym nie było rzeczy na tym świecie, której nie mogliby razem osiągnąć.

Obszedł biurko Aleksa, zaglądając mu przez ramię na ekran laptopa i widząc stronę ze świeżo zarezerwowanymi biletami na nazwisko Febo. Aleks posłał mu mroczne spojrzenie.

\- Narzeczony? – powiedział do słuchawki. – Jaki narzeczony? Ach nie, obawiam się, że masz przestarzałe informacje. Nie są już razem, jestem całkowicie pewny, tak. A poza tym, zadbam o to, żeby jej _były_ wam nie przeszkodził.

W końcu Aleks skończył rozmowę. Marek pochylił się za jego krzesłem, oplatając go rękami i wtulając twarz w jego szyję.

\- Swatasz siostrę?

Aleks poruszył się lekko, co mogło wyglądać na próbę odsunięcia się, ale ruch był wykalkulowany na zapewnienie Markowi lepszego dostępu do kawałka nagiej skóry ponad ciemnym kołnierzykiem koszuli.

\- Uratowałem ją przed związkiem z tobą, teraz pozostało mi znaleźć jej lepszą partię.

\- Bardzo zabawne. A tak serio, teraz powinno się nam lepiej zarządzać firmą, prawda?

\- Nie będę prowadził dla ciebie kreatywnej księgowości.

Marek zaczął całować delikatną skórę w miejscu, gdzie nie sięgał zarost – gładko zgolony, jednak wciąż wyczuwalny. Nie musiał odgarniać włosów jak u Pauli. Zamiast delikatnych perfum czuł wodę kolońską.


End file.
